Transporting patients throughout a hospital or clinic, or in an ambulance or helicopter requires patient monitors that may be modular or configured. These monitors generally include a multi-parameter acquisition device (acquisition device) and a display. There are two current systems for providing portable power to a patient monitor while transporting a patient. FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B depict these two current systems.
Referring to FIG. 1 A, a current modular patient monitor 10 is depicted. The modular patient monitor 10 includes a display 2, a multi-parameter acquisition device (acquisition device) 4, batteries 6 and a conduit 8 coupling the display 2 to the acquisition device 4. In this modular patient monitor 10, the batteries 6 that provide power to both the display 2 and the acquisition device 4 are contained in the display 2. Often times, this modular patient monitor 10 will include a display 2 having a single battery 6. The single battery 6 or plurality of batteries 6 included in the display 2, power both the display 2 and the acquisition device 4.
Referring now to FIG. 1B, the modular patient monitor 20 includes a display 12, an acquisition device 14, a battery 16 and a conduit 18. Once again, the conduit 18 couples the display 12 to the acquisition device 14. In this modular patient monitor 20, the battery 16 is included in the acquisition device 14, and is still required to power both the acquisition device 14 and the display 12. Because the battery 16 is included in the acquisition device 14, this modular patient monitor requires less battery management than the modular patient monitor 10 depicted in FIG. 1A.
Generally speaking, the customers must choose between the modular patient monitor 10 depicted in FIG. 1A and the modular patient monitor 20 depicted in FIG. 1B, as neither system has the ability to switch between the two operating modes without purchasing the other system. Neither the modular patient monitor 10 depicted in FIG. 1A, nor the modular patient monitor 20 depicted in FIG. 1B described above allow for an expansion module to be powered during transport, as allowing such an expansion module would significantly decrease the run time of the system. Furthermore, there is no means to increase the system run time in either the modular patient monitor 10 or the modular patient monitor 20, and neither system has the flexibility to adapt to future power sources. Even when additional batteries 6, 16 are added to either modular patient monitor 10, 20, both systems operate from a single battery 6 sequentially, which increases the load current, and negatively effects run time and reliability.